Going Rouge
by Live Freely
Summary: The frustration of not being in the field might have caused Andy to not only put his life and health in danger, but his job. Will Andy Flynn be benched for life?
1. Chapter 1

Major Crimes

Going Rogue

The frustration of not being in the field might have caused Andy to not only put his life and health in danger, but his job. Will Andy Flynn be benched for life?

 **I have written several stories since the hiatus, and currently working on a few more. (Well its' been a long hiatus) I am also doing rewrites. With the cancellation of Major Crimes I will still write fanfiction as long as the ideas keep coming. Hopefully the series can move to another network because I believe there are stories still to explore. (Look at Law and Order SUV)**

Chapter 1

As everyone gather around there desk it was evident the toll of nearly being blown up by the bomb took on them. Not only were they dirty, but they were tired, hungry, and pissed off at Cristian Ortiz for trying to kill them. One of the many questions was why he was trying to kill them, and what was his end game?

It was well into the day, but they still had very little to go on. They were without answers, a motive of the murder, and the bombing linked to Albert Luna's death.

"How is this all connected? voiced Sharon out loud looking around at the team.

Well since I've had all lot of time on my hands, I figure that, I would start digging into Albert Luna, and Cristian Ortiz past to see if anything linked up", said Andy producing two thick files, and handing them to Sharon and Provenza. "I have all his information from prison, and the evidence we have so far", pointing to the folders in their hands.

Andrea stepped up with the information from her department, and also some ideas on how to proceed from a legal stand point. She gave them the options available to them. She wanted them to be able to move at a rapid pace to get this guy on any, and all charges.

"Ok, good" said Sharon to Andy and Andrea.

"So, let's start from the beginning", said Sharon as she turned to Mike to begin setting a time line, and theory for this crime.

As everyone added their input in the discussion Andy saw how tired the team was. They have yet to stop to have something to eat. He walked back to his desk to put in an order to their favorite deli for sandwiches, soups, salads, and desserts for them.

"Let's break for something to eat" said Sharon as she leaned against Provenza's desk. "My treat after the horrible day we've had".

Clearing his throat Andy stood up, and pointed in the direction of the hallway entrance to Major Crimes. They all turned to see two people with lot of bags in their hands.

"Everyone follow me", said Andy turning his back, and walking down the hall to the break room not looking to see if the team was following.

"What? said Andy as Provenza looked at him on his way to the break room. "I knew you guys would be hungry after the scary day you've had. So I ordered everybody's favorite from the best deli shop in LA. I know you would not even look at Patrice healthy lunch after today".

"Well you're right about that".

"So eat up it is your cheat day my lips are seal, and Patrice will never know. Unless of course if, I need a get out of jail card then you have to help me", Andy looked to Sharon as he said that making the team laugh which was a relief to hear.

"As long as I don't get into too much trouble you on", as Louie opened the door for everyone to pass.

As the team sat to eat they engaged in lively conversation which helped to ease some of the tension, worries, and stress from the early part of the day. Let's not forget almost losing their lives today with a bomb going off at the cemetery.

Andy looked around the room taking in the faces of not just his team, but his family, and more importantly the women who stole his heart. As Sharon snort laughed at the things Julio was saying he gently reached for her hand as they rested on the table. She turned to smile at him briefly before returning her attention back to Julio.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next day saw the team back in the murder room with renewed vigor to catch this idiotic dirt bag who almost killed them yesterday.

One by one the team started to give theories, and evidence behind this senseless killing, and weird incidences which kept occurring with this guy. Things started to look up after talking to the ex-wife, and a cell inmate from county. The puzzle was finally making sense, and taking shape to catch this killer.

They made a big break through when they found the storage locker, Ortiz used to make all the bombs, and it now became a race against time to find him. What they found was an empty storage unit, and pictures of all the team from the cemetery. Making it harder for them to surprise him.

They did end up getting another break with the mobile phones shells they found in the unit.

"Everyone I found a way to block all the mobile phone shells we found in the storage units", said Mike to a surprise looking team. We should now be able to ping his location as well. As they made their way toward RACER, Andy did not have a good feeling about this. Just call it "Cop's Intuition" it was never wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

As Buzz furiously worked his magic to block the mobile phones, Andy stood at the back of the room just staring at the pictures of the team when an idea pop into his head. He got distracted when Mike Shouted, "There he is! Oh my God, he's across the street", as he turned around with a disbelief look on his face.

Registering what Mike said he watched the team scrambled after receiving instructions from Sharon. Andy quietly walked out the back door of RACER on his way across the street. He knew he was the only want one not known by Ortiz. It was the only way they would be able to catch him. He walked at a steady pace not to alert anyone. He assumed Ortiz was likely looking around with a binocular.

"Ok, I will definitely need a reason for going across the street", with that verbal outburst Andy looked around to see if he attracted any attention. Slowing down his step as not to attract unwanted attention, Andy made his way to the building Ortiz currently occupied.

As he round the corner thankfully there wasn't any one near Ortiz. As he continued to talk on the phone Andy kept advancing on him. With his back to Andy, and the couple officers he had the foresight to bring along (working and falling in love with Sharon has definitely made him adhere to following the rules). He slowly walked to where Ortiz was taking on the phone to the team back at the PAB.

"Very slowly put the phone down, and turn around with your hands in the air", shouted Andy to Ortiz.

"Sorry Captain, I seem to have attracted more attention from the LAPD" said a smiling Ortiz turning to Andy while still on the phone to Sharon. "Funny how when I need the help of law enforcement all I heard were crickets? When I said over, and over I was innocent", said a laughing Ortiz while still staring at Andy with a murderous look in his eyes.

Motioning very rapidly to Lt. Provenza was Sharon as she put her phone on speaker so she can record, and have Lt. Provenza listen in at the same time. They both heard Andy telling Ortiz to take a swing at him because he was feeling very threaten.

Scared out of her mind Sharon shouted for Andy to back down. Her fear of him being hurt, or worse having another heart attack flash through her mind making her shiver. Blinking back tears Sharon knew she had to remain in control to prevent the situation from escalating beyond a point of no return.

"Cristian, listen to me, I have the evidence you were innocent, and we have your ex-wife right in front of me", exclaimed Sharon to Ortiz.

"Listen to this", Sharon nodded her head to Julio.

"Liseth you are under arrest for the murder of Ully, you have the right to remain silent", said Julio.

"Did you heard Ortiz? Your ex-wife has been arrested for the murder of Mr. Ully.

"Well a little too late don't you think Captain?" Replied Ortiz. "How long have my ex-wife been in your custody? Hope you, and that bitch of my ex-wife rot in hell", said a laughing Ortiz hanging up the phone.

After a quick replay of the conversation it dawned on Sharon that the bomb was in the luggage. "The bomb, bomb is in the luggage", shouted a frantic Sharon for everyone to evacuate the murder room.

Time stood still as Andy watch helplessly as Ortiz blow up the Major Crimes division floor. Seeing red he walked up to Ortiz hitting him in the face while trying very hard not to point his gun between his eyes.

"You son of a bitch", as he leaned in Ortiz face.

A laughing Cristian replied, "Revenge is sweet don't you think?

After the officers had Ortiz in handcuffs, Andy franticly pulled his mobile to call Sharon. The reply was a busy signal at the other end of the phone. He scrolled down some more to find the other person he knew would have their phone on them.

"Come on, come on, please answer", said a frantic Andy.

"Flynn, Flynn tell him you have the son of a bitch", as he coughed from the dust and particles in the air.

"Oh, thank God are you guys alright? Where is Sharon I called her phone, but got a busy signal? Is… is she ok?" he said in a whisper. Hoping it was not bad news he would receive.

"Wait, hold on a minute", Provenza passed the phone to Sharon assisting her to sit up with a hand on her back.

"Andy, oh God Andy, what are you doing across the street? Please tell me you're ok" she said as she coughed from all the dust she inhaled.

"I'm ok just a walk across the street since this asshole did not have a picture of me on his wall", he voiced still keeping an eye on Ortiz on the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By the time Andy was ready to make his way across the street to Major Crimes a lot more officers were on the scene taking Ortiz to county to hold him until he could be process.

He made his way under the police tape flashing his badge walking at a steady pace to find out there Sharon, and the team were. There is no way they could still be in the building. He heard his name as he round the corner to see Sharon walking towards him not looking happy. With a guilty look on his face his just shrugged his shoulders while looking her up, and down for any visible injuries.

"We will talk later", as she hugged him not caring they were in front of the whole LAPD.

"Ok".

Hearing the emotions in his voice she tighten her arms around his neck whispering, "I love you so much, and you drive me so crazy". The only thing he could do was laugh out loud to ease the tension surrounding them.

The fire department had to assess the building before they were allowed back. The team give their statement to chief Howard, and Andrea before they were told to go home because at this very moment the building was on lock down.

Andy, and the team made their way to the car park all dirty, tire, hungry, and emotionally drained. After the day they had no one was in a talkative mood. Sharon let them know it would probably take a day, or two for the fire department to assess the situation. She would let them know when they could report back. She surprise them all by hugging them which said a lot. They said goodbye to each other before getting in their vehicles to go home.

They rode to the condo in silence holding hands, and each thinking how badly the day could have ended. Sharon was happy Andrea would make sure Rusty was fully occupied so she, and Andy could have some time alone before he could hover making sure they both were ok. She smiled because she knew that Rusty loves Andy, but not very demonstrative with it.

He came around her side as soon as he parked the car reaching out his hand so she can take. They slowly walked to the elevator in silence afraid to voice the trauma they escaped mere hours ago. When you survived two bombs going off in a matter of days it shakes you to your core whether you believe in a God, or not your spirituality is tested on all levels.

"I'm sorry for getting you dirty", she said as she hugged him more closely to her as they made their way down the hall of the eleventh floor.

"I don't care one bit about that. I am just very thankful you, and the team survived two bomb blast in a couple of days", as he opened the door for her to go in first.

They both made a bee line to the bathroom quickly taking off their clothes, and jumping straight into the shower. As the hot water slowly eased their tired, and achy muscles, Andy shampooed, and conditioned Sharon's hair.

"Oh, this feels so good because my arms are sore from having to dig, and crawl from all that debris", said Sharon titling her head back so Andy could rinsed out the conditioner.

As they both dried their bodies, Andy turned Sharon around grabbing her comb to detangle her hair, and then blow dried it as she did not like to sleep in wet hair. It also made it easier for any roll outs in the early morning hours.

After getting dress they sat on the cough drinking tea because none of them really wanted something to eat at the moment.

Turning slightly he just stared at her as she put her tea down on the coaster on the coffee table.

"What?" asked Sharon looking at Andy.

"You did say we would talk about it when we got home. So now we are all cleaned up you can shout at me now".

"Giggling she rolled her eyes at him".

"Andy my only issue with what you did was my concern for your health? What if you had another heart attack, and I was not there?" she said.

That seemed to open the flood gates because Sharon started to cry. Her shoulders started to shake, and the noise had Andy pulling her on his lap. She was overcome with emotions that showed him the toll this case took on her, and his walk across the street did not help.

After a few minutes Sharon lifted her head, and rest it against Andy's forehead letting him know she would be fine all the while staring into his eyes.

"You know I am sorry for making you worry. But if I did not do what I did, I would be planning your funeral instead of holding you close to me right now. I will not apologize because our line of work is very dangerous. With all my health issues, I am no longer tip toeing around things to keep you safe. I will lay my life down for you".

With that last statement from Andy, Sharon was overcome with more emotions. The tears were not tears of sorrow, but tears of love. She finally understood what it meant to be loved unconditionally by a partner, and to have found it at her age.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The team was let back in the building three days later which gave each of them time to get some rest. They moved as much as they could from the murder room into the hall way to go through the files. The murder room was a disaster, and would take more than cleaning to return it to what it once was. The team was aware of Sharon, and Fritz having a hush, hush conversation further down the hall. Once in a while Andy, and the team would look their way trying to hear, or make out by body language what was being said.

Julio nodded to the team just in time to see Sharon's reaction to Fritz leading her into Taylors' office.

"This is it, she is Assistant Chief", Andy said looking at the team.

"Let's hope so", said Julio still looking at the empty space just occupied by his Captain a few minutes ago.

"Wait, she has to get it. Look at what she did there?" Nolan voiced looking at the rest of the team.

"Oh, yeah wait and see", Julio bend down for another box while Nolan still have a disbelieve look on his face.

The rest of the team continued to sort through the many files without saying any more because they knew how politics was played around there.

After half an hour passed Sharon came through the doors with a shock look on her face. What she went in for was not what she expected at all. She knows the team will be surprise as well. After seeing her Andy cleared his throat to alert the rest of the team.

"So how did it go?" he asked putting the file in his hands down as he waited for her answer.

Without saying a word she opened the box they did not notice in her hands for them to see.

"Wow…. Oh…They promoted you to Commander", Andy said as he walked towards her. "But what about the Assistant chief position. Looking at the team because they all had worried looks on their faces".

"Mason, he got the job", she said shrugging her shoulders. The team reactions was not what she was hoping for.

"Ok", they said a bit more subdue still not really voicing what they really think. To be honest she still not sure what to think about Mason, but time will tell.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"The reason why it took a bit longer for me to come back was because Mason, and I got talking about some of the changes we would like to see happen in Major Crimes for the better". The team looked at each other with looks that said I told you so, maybe Mason was not to be trusted after all.

"Guys it not bad new at least so far", Sharon said.

"One of the changes is we are getting a new team member, and hopeful she is a right fit for us".

With that announcement Nolan voiced the thoughts of everyone, "Does that mean I have to move to another division?"

"No not all you are a permanent part of the team", smiling at him after seeing the relief on his face.

Warning bells were going off in Andy's head as the team started to asked question about the new person, and all the other changes that would be made to Major Crimes.

Does that mean he will no longer go back in the field? Are they slowly trying to get him too retired? What other position will he now have to fill on the team, maybe more of an administrative position?

"Hey, you ok", she asked as Andy became very quiet unlike the rest of the team now genuinely interested in what the new changes would mean for them going forward.

"You want to tell me what put that look on your face?"

"Well just a bit worried about the new changes that will be taking place. Seeing as I am still not cleared to go back in the field yet, or ever", he said putting his hands in his pocket staring straight ahead.

Rubbing her hand on his back she turned to him, "Want to talk about it later".

With a nod they joined the team listening to them go on, and on about the new technology. Buzz had a huge grin on his face. Mike would be equally happy, but he stayed home to spend more time with his family after narrowly being killed by the last bomb. Sharon was happy to grant him a few more days because they really were limited in what they can do at work, and the other division was picking up the slack. (Although not very happy about it).

As for Provenza he does not clean so he was gladly spending the time just lazing around with Patrice. They all laughed when Sharon told them what Provenza said to her when they left the day after the destruction of their office.

Sharon waited patiently after dinner for Andy to bring up the issue about the changes facing Major Crimes.

With the TV on low in the background Andy put two glasses of water on the coffee table as he sat down next to Sharon.

With a big sigh he turn to her, "You know since after the first bomb went off in the cemetery, I have been struggling on what to do if any changes were to occur to my job. How would I deal with those changes?"

As Sharon took his hand in hers Andy paused to organized what he was going to say next.

"If I can no longer go back in the field it would be a big adjustment to make. I am now willing to make all the adjustment if need be".

"I'm listening because I feel that you have more to add to that statement", while rubbing her hands in the inside of his wrist.

"I know I can't do this job forever, and my health scares put that front, and center for me. I am nowhere near ready to retire. But I am willing to do what it takes to make the necessary changes to remain on the team, and help in any other areas as needed", Andy said taking a sip of water.

"I am starting to understand a lot of what Buzz, and Mike do? I have even started a few computer classes that Ricky recommended".

"Oh….wait…What?" looking at him with wide eyes.

Anticipating her next question, "When he came down, and we were working on the Mary Conrad case we got into a discussion about the technology we use in RACER. With the way technology is advancing, and law enforcement not wanting to be left behind, I wanted to get a leg up on the younger guys".

Sharon smile as she lean back against the couch still holding his hand.

"So he showed me what courses I needed to start with. The smart ass even was surprise I knew the basic of how a computer works. I mean I do know my way around a computer not like Buzz, or Mike. So having someone else with that knowledge would help you if I had to be chained to a desk in the near future".

"Wow! You have given this a lot thought", said Sharon giving him a kiss.

"Just know whatever happens, or whatever decision you make, I will support you one hundred percent".

"Come on lets go to bed with have another long day of sorting out the never ending paperwork that was not destroyed in the blast".

"It not even late yet", Andy said still sitting.

"Who said we were going to sleep?" said Sharon looking over her shoulders laughing as Andy hurried off the couch making a bee line towards her and their bedroom.

FIN

Thanks for taking the time to enjoy. It brings me great joy to write, and hear back from you. It's about escaping into a fantasy world with great characters created by James Duff. I am happy to bring them to life.


End file.
